The Forbidden Sentence
by LunaGem
Summary: Natsume had just said the one sentence that should never have left his mouth, and now Mikan is beyond angry with him. Can they reconcile this time? Rated: T just in case! A one-shot whereby Natsume and Mikan are married. UPDATED: Bonus chapter inside!
1. The eventful Sunday

_Authoress's note:_

_Hi! This is my very first fanfiction! It's about Natsume and Mikan (they're married! Yay~) who apparently had a fight over something Natsume said. I hope you enjoy!_

_To the guest who reviewed:_

_PMS means Pre-menstrual Syndrome so PMS-ing is a point where females go through mood swings during their period and they get all bitchy and blow up at the smallest things._

_Thanks for reviewing! :)_

* * *

><p><em>At Hotaru's house… 11.30 AM<em>

"Hotaaaaaruuuu! Isn't he just so mean?" Mikan said for the 47th time. Hotaru sat on the sofa calmly, one hand holding the newspaper, the other holding a cup of her favourite Earl Grey tea brewed to perfection.

"Hotaru! Are you listening?" Mikan paced around the living room furiously, walking in circles with her arms folded. Hotaru heaved a long sigh and looked up at her 21-year-old best friend, who was like a child throwing a tantrum. _Really, when will she ever grow up?_

She moved her hands to her ears and pulled out something.

_**Hyper~ Hyper~**_

In her hands was her old creation, the 'hyper' earplugs that she had invented in elementary school. "AHHH! So you weren't listening after all!" Mikan exclaimed.

"You have destroyed my perfectly wonderful Sunday," Hotaru glared at Mikan, "you better have a good excuse why you're here instead of being with your husband."

"HOTARUUUU! I knew you wouldn't abandon me!" Mikan jumped onto the sofa, holding Hotaru in her tight embrace and rubbing her head against Hotaru like a dog would to its favourite master. _BAKA! BAKA! _The famous BAKA gun was unleashed yet again. Hotaru seemed to have magically whipped it out from nowhere; one would have thought that the BAKA gun was part of her body. "You're too close baka, I can't breathe." Hotaru calmly said, "So? Explain."

Mikan just knew that her best of best of best friends could be relied on! Although she knew she was being annoying and cranky and kind of PMS-ing at the moment, she knew that Hotaru would never ignore her.

"So this was what happened! Natsume that jerk he-" Mikan explained, the thought of what happened flipped her anger switch once again.

* * *

><p><em>At Ruka's house… 11.32 AM<em>

Natsume laid back on the chair, his arm resting on other chair, and sighed for the umpteenth time. Ruka chuckled at the sight of the raven haired guy because he never thought that the day that Natsume would actually be fidgety would come. He thought he was being rather cute actually but he didn't dare to voice it out for the sake of his life. He knew that his 'manly' friend would never accept the term 'cute' being used on him. Ruka peered at Natsume with curiosity, trying to figure out what he was doing.

Natsume picked up a manga book, flipped through the pages briefly, closed the book and put it down on the table. In a split second, he picked the same book up and repeated his actions again. Natsume looked at Ruka and averted his eyes, and then he looked at Ruka again. Oh boy, that man had A LOT he wanted to get out of his mouth.

Natsume had never been a wordy and chatty kind of guy and Ruka understood that perfectly. "So, what happened Natsume?" the blond guy took the initiative to ask first.

Natsume took a deep breath in, and then started his story.

* * *

><p><em>Sunday Morning, 10 AM at Mikan's and Natsume's bedroom…<em>

The couple was lying in bed, exhausted after their passionate love-making session yesterday night. Mikan rested on Natsume, using him as an arm pillow. Her body fit snugly in the embrace of her husband who had one hand hugging the back of her head and the other resting on her petite waist. Their legs were entwined and the two were wrapped so tightly together, it seemed as if their bodies were joined.

What could be seen on their faces could only be the look of sheer bliss, after all, they had no more messy troubles with Alice Academy upon graduating, and they fulfilled their promise and got married at the age of 19. After 2 years, their love was still burning as hot as ever, and although they got into occasional fights, they quickly made up with each other and reverted back to the loving couple they were before.

Mikan, being the one who woke up first, gazed dreamily at her husband. She had everything she wanted; loyal friends, her dream job, her dream house, and not forgetting, her dream lover. Man, her husband was a feast for the eyes! His raven hair was so silky and smooth; his crimson orbs that burned with desire ignited a spark within her every time he looked at her. And those lips! Oh my god those soft and supple lips, how was it possible that his lips looked so kissable 24/7? His body was so toned and sexy, this man was practically a Greek god himself! Mikan nearly drooled at the thought of what the two did yesterday night but she quickly snapped out of her reverie.

_No Mikan! Get a grip on yourself! _Man… her husband had turned her into a horny girl she never knew she would ever become. It's his entire fault she was so dirty-minded!

Mikan reached her hand for Natsume's face and gently brushed his bangs out of his face. Natsume stirred and opened his eyes slowly only to see his beautiful wife smiling at him lovingly. This was definitely how he wanted to start his mornings every day.

"Morning sleepy pie," Mikan giggled with a silvery voice.

"Hnnnn…." Still feeling a bit sleepy, Natsume yawned and stretched all fours, looking just like a cat stretching. He then pulled his wife back into his embrace again, gripping her waist tightly, and closed his eyes.

_Smack!_

"Come on sleepy pie! No more sleeping!" Mikan flicked his forehead playfully, and then proceeded to get out of the bed to get dressed and prepare breakfast. Natsume sat up, and then looked at the hand that held her waist.

"Say…"Natsume opened his mouth, "Did you gain weight?"

"_**Did you gain weight?"**_

"_**Did you gain weight?"**_

"_**Did you gain weight?"**_

"_**Did you gain weight?"**_

"_**Did you gain weight?"**_

…was what flashed through Mikan's mind.

Deafening silence filled the entire room at that moment. Natsume Hyuuga had just said the one thing that should never be said to a woman. And that was to never EVER say anything about a girl's weight.

Mikan twitched slightly, and then turned around. She walked towards Natsume, and gave him possibly the biggest and brightest smile she had ever worn on her face. Natsume stared wide-eyed at his wife; he knew that that smile meant that something was very wrong. VERY very wrong.

_SMACK! _

This time, it was no longer a playful flick on the forehead but a hard and painful slap on his left cheek. She hit him so hard that her hand print could be seen on his cheek.

"OW! What did you do that for?!" Natsume held his hand to his cheek, not understanding the situation.

"YOU ARE SUCH A JERK NATSUME! You are UNBELIEVABLY insensitive," Mikan pointed her finger at him "-and rude, and curt, and… and… RAHHH!" Mikan raged, not knowing how else to describe him. "You think I for one did not know that I gained weight? I KNOW NATSUME, I DO! But couldn't you just keep your thoughts too yourself huh?!" Mikan's face turned red in embarrassment, "I mean I know it's because of my sweet tooth and inability to control myself from snacking on desserts, but really Natsume? Must you point it out? HUH?" she huffed and puffed after spitting out so many words in one go.

Natsume was about to open his mouth when Mikan held her hand up to his face.

"You know what? Forget it. I hate you Natsume!" Mikan ran out of her room sobbing, feeling humiliated at the fact that her husband had pointed out to her that she was getting F.A.T.

* * *

><p>"-and that is how I ended up here! Isn't he just so insensitive?!" Mikan pouted, still fuming a little bit but feeling slightly guilty for slapping her husband.<p>

"So you are telling me," Hotaru rubbed her temples, "that you ruined my Sunday for something so trivial?" She whipped out her BAKA gun again and aimed it at Mikan once again.

"AHHHH I'm so sorry Hotaruuuu! But I had no one to turn to!" Mikan said while bracing herself for the impact.

Hotaru put the gun down, and then took out her phone to call her boyfriend, Nogi Ruka.

* * *

><p><em>~Nogi Ruka, you'd better pick up in 5….4…3…~<em>

Upon hearing his special ringtone, voiced by and dedicated to his girlfriend, he hurriedly picked up his phone.

"Meet me at XXX café in 30 minutes, and bring along that idiot with you. We're going to get them off our backs once and for all."

"Okay." He ended the call, and put his phone into his pocket.

"Really Ruka? Your ringtone is so…" Natsume raised his brow, unsure of how to react to his ringtone.

"…Anything for my girl," Ruka resigned himself to Hotaru Imai and her whimsical ways, but that was also part of her charm anyway. "Come on, let's get going Natsume!" He dragged his friend out of the house and into his Mercedes, and sped towards his destination. He knew better than to be late!

* * *

><p><em>At XXX café…<em>

Hotaru dragged Mikan with her and looked for her boyfriend who made sure to always arrive before her. Ruka must have learned his lesson after what she did to him because he was late for their first date due to an unforeseen circumstance. From then on, Ruka was always the one waiting and not the one waited for. Hotaru immediately spotted her boyfriend and headed towards his table. How hard was it to spot a blond guy that looked downright gorgeous?

Upon arriving at the table, Hotaru and Mikan arrived at the table, where Ruka and Natsume were waiting. Mikan saw her husband and gave a jerk of her head to look at Hotaru.

"Hotaru what-!" Before Mikan could complete her sentence, Hotaru grabbed her boyfriend's arm, "I don't care how you do it, you two better resolve it and leave us alone. We're going on a date so don't bother us." Hotaru then sauntered off with Ruka to enjoy their Sunday together.

"You're so evil Hotaru," Ruka chuckled, "But that's the attractive part about you"

Hotaru fought back a blush and said, "Well, this is the only way to deal with idiots."

* * *

><p>At the café table, time seemed to pass by so slowly it seemed like torture. Neither of the two have spoken a word or even glanced at each other. They just sat at the table, and looked in the opposite direction. Well, it was an awkward situation after all and both of them did not know how to start the conversation.<p>

One knew that she had to apologize for being the sensitive teen-like person she was because of the way she reacted. She knew that Natsume didn't mean anything behind that sentence and that it was just a passing sentence, and she also knew that she was at wrong for slapping him.

On the other hand, the other knew that he should have thought twice about what he asked and be more sensitive towards her feelings. He thought that he totally deserved the slap but he just did not know how to apologize to her. After all, he rarely apologized.

He laid his eyes on her, thoughts of wanting to hug her and kiss her senseless flooded his mind. He could be cuddling with his wife at home now but now he was stuck here trying to figure out how to apologize to her. Damnation!

Mikan needed a change of environment, she needed to get out of this awkward situation and calm her mind down before facing her husband again. She stood up from her seat and walked away from her seat.

And then she had second thoughts about leaving her seat because she feared her husband might misunderstand that she really hated him, so she paused in the middle of the walkway. Lost in her thoughts, she barely had any time to react when a bicycle started to charge towards her.

"MIKAN!" Natsume shouted, fearing for his wife when he saw the incoming bicycle. He grabbed her so hard that her wrist throbbed, and pulled her towards him. Everything just happened so fast, Mikan was feeling so confused. She snapped out of her trance and realized she was in the warm embrace of her husband. She could feel his body trembling against her own in fear of what had just happened. This man was so afraid of the thought of her getting hurt, which goes to show how much he loves her.

She turned around to face him, and looked into his eyes with apologetic ones. She hugged him back tightly to reassure him, only then had Natsume's body relaxed.

No words of apology were needed between the two, because they already forgave each other in their hearts.

"I love you so much Natsume," Mikan said.

"As I do Mikan," Not caring about the public, the two were lost in their own world.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to grab something to eat?"<p>

"Hmmm…. I don't know why, but I just have a sudden craving for pickles…" Mikan chirped happily, interlocking her fingers with Natsume's own.

"Pickles? But you hate them," Natsume raised his brows, certain that the brunette never likes pickles.

"I just feel like pickles! I've been craving them for days-" Mikan brought her hand to her mouth, covering it because she felt like puking.

"Mikan! Are you okay? Come on let's go see a doctor,"

.  
>.<p>

"Congratulations Mrs. Hyuuga, you are into your third week!" The doctor gave a light smile to the couple who seemed speechless at the moment.

"I-I'm…pregnant?" Mikan stuttered, hoping that she did not hear the wrong thing. Natsume simply squeezed her hand harder upon hearing the verdict.

"Yes!" the doctor then handed the ultrasound to Mikan for confirmation, "See this dark circle here? That's your baby!"

Mikan brought her other hand to her mouth and squealed at the news, "OH MY GOD NATSUME! I'm pregnant! No wonder I gained weight!" she could not contain her excitement and hugged Natsume.

Natsume didn't say anything but everything was shown on his face, this was definitely the best Sunday he'd ever had.

* * *

><p>Authoress's note:<p>

I hoped you've enjoyed it! This story just kinda popped into my mind and before i knew it, i was typing away :3 Sorry if this story may seem bad! I am all but experienced in this field! Thanks for reading! :) Review please ~ and sorry for sucky summary :x


	2. Five months later

Authoress's Note:

Hi readers! This is a bonus chapter to the previous chapter which shows some troubles Natsume has to deal with having a pregnant wife. I hope you enjoy it! Review please :) Criticisms accepted, hahahaha :P

* * *

><p>Mikan pulled the tissue out of the box to blow her nose and needed another to dry her tears. Seeing that the tissue box was empty, her husband quickly replaced it with a brand new one. Natsume sat down in front of her, and took a tissue to dry her tears.<p>

"I mean… Look at these arms!" Mikan pinched her underarm, "they're all fats!"

"I totally look like a cow!" She continued.

"No Mikan, you do not look like a cow," Poor Natsume had no idea how to comfort his wife who was overly concerned about her increased weight gain, which wasn't unusual because she was into her fifth month of pregnancy. He had been trying to explain to his lovely wife that she did not look like a cow for the past half an hour, but the stubborn woman just did not believe him. Natsume sighed, desperately needing some help now.

"In fact," Natsume grabbed her hand and lifted it to his lips, "you look more beautiful than before."

"You're just trying to make me happy aren't you?" Mikan sniffled, refusing to believe what Natsume said. Although…she did blush at the tiny gesture her husband did to her. His eyes were captivating and so sexy, this man was such a charmer! After so many years of getting together, her heart was still fluttering like how a teenage girl behaved with her first love.

Natsume did not say that just to appease her; he really meant what he had said. To him, Mikan was sexier than ever; she was looking curvier, her bosom and ass fuller, causing Natsume to be in agony because of all the desire that was building up inside him. He wanted so badly to just carry the brunette back to their bedroom and take her then and there. If only she just understood how he didn't care about her physical appearance in the least.

"No, I really-"

_DING DONG! _

Natsume was cut off by the doorbell that saved him from the situation he was facing now. He definitely needed some time to think of how to make his wife feel better.

He opened the door to welcome Ruka and Hotaru into his house.

"I'm so glad you're here" Natsume patted his friend on the shoulder, heaving a sigh of relief.

"Natsume? What's wrong?" Ruka asked.

"Nothing much, just having issues with a pregnant wife."

"Sounds like you're having a tough life huh?" The blond man chuckled, feeling amused at the plight his friend was in. Looks like Natsume-the-oh-so-perfect wasn't so perfect after all!

"This is the pits man," Natsume grumbled, "Someday you'll understand me."

Ruka gulped, fearing his future would be bleak. If Mikan would be hard to handle, then dealing with a pregnant Hotaru would be like fighting the toughest monster boss ever! Wait, what was he thinking? Hotaru wasn't even his wife _yet_ and he was thinking of her being pregnant with his child, but he kind of liked that idea. Ruka turned as red as a tomato, his hands covering his face to hide his embarrassment.

* * *

><p>"So, what is it this time?" Hotaru put her hands on her hips, glaring down at the brunette. The men were standing on the other side of the room, knowing better than to interfere with the Blackmailing Queen. Although, Natsume kind of doubted that Hotaru could stop Mikan from crying. If he<em>, <em>Mikan's _husband_, couldn't stop her from crying, Hotaru had little chances. He gave a wry smile, doubting Hotaru's abilities no matter how talented the lady was.

"Hotaruuu- *sniffs* don't you think I look fat?" Mikan looked up at Hotaru, giving that cute puppy dog eyes.

"Yup," the brunette's eyes widened in horror, her mouth agape. Hotaru was brutally honest as usual but what she just said to the pregnant woman was plain horrible! Had she no sympathy for the woman? Natsume and Ruka gasped when she replied Mikan, thinking that either this woman was just cruel, or she was just cruel.

"I knew it! Natsume was just being nice to me!" Mikan covered her face with her hands, horrified at the cruel truth. Finally someone had told her the truth, or rather, what she'd believed in so strongly.

"What! No! Oi Imai, look at what you did!" Natsume grunted, feeling irritated at the fact that the woman just ruined his efforts of trying to appease his wife.

"But, you look pretty to me" Hotaru continued, completely ignoring Natsume. She smiled gently at Mikan and reached out her hand to stroke her head, causing Mikan to look up.

"Really..?" Mikan knew Hotaru never lied, at least not to her. Not that Natsume lied to her, but she knew Natsume was just being considerate of her. But what she needed now wasn't consideration, but the truth. Truth, in which Hotaru could give her.

"Yea, trust me."

Mikan's face brightened up immediately and she gave Hotaru a tight hug, crushing her with her huge belly. "You're the best Hotaru!" she squealed. Hotaru looked at Natsume with those mocking eyes and smirk, as if she were telling him, 'Take that'. No wait, she was definitely telling him that.

Natsume folded his arms and stared at the two. This was so unfair, a hundred percent foul play. He rolled his eyes, trying to give the impression that he didn't care. But he did.

Ruka, who seemed to know Natsume's thought at that moment, shook his head and said, "Don't mind, don't mind! It's said that in the whole process, the father feels that he is being ignored."

_Damn right I do._ "Let's just get going…"

* * *

><p>The four of them were heading to the shopping mall to get some baby items to prepare for the future. They were wandering around the mall when they spotted a cute looking store located on the third floor. To Mikan, it was like love at first sight, her eyes sparkled when she entered the store and she was grinning from ear to ear. She LOVED anything to do with cute. Obviously feeling very excited, she grabbed Natsume's arm and dragged him around the shop. Natsume allowed himself to be dragged around by this woman, because on the inside, he was secretly excited as well.<p>

"Oh, just look at these baby clothes! They're so cute!" Mikan said, tugging on Natsume's sleeve. She held up romper suit, which was pink-her favourite colour- and had a cute bunny design, which was furry and soft to the touch, in the centre of the romper. It was also printed in polka dots, something that was nostalgic to both of them. He reminisced on the days when he was just a perverted kid–not that he grew out of it now– who called Mikan 'Polka dots' just to gain her attention, especially when those annoying boys hung around her. He smiled to himself, thinking how enjoyable those days were.

Mikan, whose thoughts were aligned with his, scooted nearer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, with a smile on her face. Natsume put his arm around her waist, and pulled her closer towards him. The couple enjoyed the silent moment they had between them, with no interference from the outside world.

"If our child is a boy, I'm sure he'll look as handsome as you!"

"And if our child is a girl, she'll be as beautiful as you"

"You prefer having a girl?" Mikan asked. Yes, he would definitely prefer a girl because he didn't want to be jealous of a boy in his wife's arms, a boy who was HIS child. He had enough of being ignored by Mikan during these few months, and the little boy would NOT deprive him of Mikan any longer. He kept silent to Mikan's question because he wasn't going to tell her that he was just being jealous, because he knew she would make fun of him. No way is he going to be made fun of!

"Oh look! Milk bottles! We definitely need those." Natsume changed the topic skillfully, and walked away. Escape plan, success!

The four of them finished their shopping and had a nice lunch at _Cravings Satisfied, _a famous restaurant opened by Anna Umenomiya, their former classmate. She was a successful woman who opened her very own restaurant chain and earned by the millions. They had a nice catch-up session with Anna and Mikan had also satisfied her cravings with her favourite Howalon. Oh, her cravings were _definitely _satisfied!

At the end of the day, Ruka sent Hotaru home and Mikan and Natsume also headed back to their own house. Before they knew it, they were lying on the bed, feeling all exhausted and lazy to move.

"Oh I feel so stiff everywhere…" Upon hearing that, Natsume got up and started massaging her shoulders to provide her some relief.

"Thanks Natsume!" she grinned, gripping Natsume's hand lightly. The man just remained silent.

"You know…throughout my pregnancy, I keep thinking of Mother," Natsume paused for awhile, noticing how the mood became solemn, and then continued massaging her. Although Yuka had passed away for quite some time, he knew that Mikan had never fully gotten over it. He just remained silent, knowing that the only thing he could do was to provide a listening ear.

"Mother…had no one to rely on when she was pregnant right? She was always escaping her pursuers, fearing for both our lives, and even getting sick. She was all alone." Mikan tilted her head up, her eyes looking into the distance. "Thinking of how lonely she felt, with Father not around to share her happiness and sorrows with like I do with you, I just can't help but feel…" a tear rolled down her cheeks, like the way a raindrop rolled off a leaf.

Natsume wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her moist cheek, giving her the comfort she needed.

"I just wish I had been by her side to give her the love she needed…"

"But then I wouldn't be able to meet you, my Sun, if that were true." Natsume said in a low voice, with his mouth beside her ear. Mikan shivered slightly.

"That's true… and I wouldn't be here with you today, getting all cuddly right now," Mikan giggled, wiping away her tears.

"Yeah, I'll always be here with you, along with all our friends and family. I'll never let you go Mikan. We'll live happily, for the sake of Mother too." Natsume released her from his back hug, and turned her around.

Mikan gazed into Natsume's crimson orbs, feeling like she could be lost in them forever. Natsume inched closer to her face, their foreheads almost touching, and then pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was so gentle and loving, it nearly made Mikan cry. Time stood still as their lips moved together in perfect harmony. Natsume's soft and warm lips tasted sweet to her, the sweetness melting away all her sadness. She could feel him smiling, which made her smile as well. His gentle yet passionate kiss made her dizzy; the entire universe seemed to disappear as she became lost in the sea of love and lust.

Feeling a kick which brought the world back into focus, Mikan pulled away and placed her hands on her belly and said, "I think this little one agrees too".


End file.
